


Пока я помню

by Tinka1976



Series: Правильный ответ [1]
Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Sex, Bodyswap, Explicit Language, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Science Fiction, top!Young, Обмен телами, Русский | Russian, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinka1976/pseuds/Tinka1976
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Во время очередного сеанса связи с Землёй в коммуникационных камнях происходит сбой, и Янг с Рашем меняются между собой телами. Помимо массы проблем, эта ситуация предоставляет обоим уникальный шанс узнать другого "изнутри".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

— Нервничаешь, что ли? — Янг прищурился, пытаясь поймать взгляд Раша. Странно, вроде бы док не возражал против этого визита на Землю. То есть не просто промолчал, в надежде сделать всё по-своему, пока никто не заметит, а действительно не возражал.

— Отлить не успел заскочить, — огрызнулся Раш, но руку от плеча, тем не менее, убрал.

— Ну, через минуту это будут уже не твои проблемы.

Раш смерил его мрачным взглядом, и Янг предпочёл заткнуться. Он мог бы ещё раз заверить дока, что право вето будет у всех троих, и, если очередной план наладить прямое сообщение Земли с Судьбой действительно удастся, никакого паломничества или столпотворения тут не начнётся, но передумал. Все эти слова Раш уже вчера слышал, когда они обсуждали с Камиллой предстоящий визит на Землю. Не верит — его право. Может, ещё и не выйдет ничего, несмотря на хвастливые уверения МакКея. А если выйдет — Раш наверняка успокоится только тогда, когда через Врата на Судьбу пройдут именно те люди, кого одобрили все трое. На Икаре ведь ему тоже дали ознакомиться с личными делами предполагаемого персонала, но потом все его рекомендации отправились по известному адресу.

Янг вздохнул, подумав, сколько же ещё будут идти круги по воде после этого проклятого Икара. Поймал внимательный взгляд Раша, покачал головой, мол, ничего, и усмехнулся в ответ на едва заметную усмешку дока. Да, иногда они были похожи больше, чем им хотелось бы. И больше, чем готовы были признать.

— Ну что, поехали?

Они кивнули, одновременно положили руку на коммуникационные камни и закрыли глаза. После стольких перемещений в чужое тело Янг научился безошибочно определять, когда процесс заканчивается. Так, теперь несколько секунд на то, чтобы привыкнуть…

Янг смотрел на руку человека, чьим телом ему предстояло распоряжаться несколько ближайших часов, и внутри нарастало смутное чувство какой-то неправильности. Рука была определённо знакомой, но это и вызывало беспокойство. Янг слишком хорошо знал эту белую нижнюю футболку.

— Зашибись, — услышал он собственный голос откуда-то со стороны.

— Добро пожаловать на Судьбу, — улыбнулся лейтенант Скотт. — Кто вы?

Янг отстранённо наблюдал, как человек в таком родном кителе с нашивкой «Янг» на груди молча пересаживается к ноутбуку, согнав техника. Это вот так он выглядит со стороны, когда чем-то озадачен и озабочен? Действительно, зашибись…

— Кто вы? Назовитесь, — потребовал Скотт, словно невзначай перемещая руку на кобуру. Молодец, лейтенант, готов к неожиданностям.

Человек, занявший тело Янга, молча колотил по клавишам. Впрочем, какого чёрта он себя обманывает, притворяясь, что не знает, кто сейчас в его теле? Янг запустил пальцы в длинные волосы на затылке, затем помял ноющее плечо. Зеркало перед ним послушно отразило все движения. Уголок рта невольно дёрнулся, воспроизводя знакомую усмешку. Нет, ну надо ж было так влипнуть!

— Лейтенант, всё в порядке, — остановил Янг начавшего заходить за спину Рашу Скотта. — Это мы.

— Кто «мы»? — недоверчиво уточнил Скотт.

— Проблемы со зрением? — ядовито поинтересовался Янг. — Мы — это мы. Полковник Янг и доктор Раш. Идентификационный номер… — Янг поймал быстрый тревожный взгляд сидящего за ноутбуком Раша и внезапно сообразил, что его идентификационный номер не помнит. Хотя он у Раша наверняка есть, но вот пользоваться как-то не доводилось, а наизусть Янг помнил только номера военного состава. Пришлось перестраиваться на ходу: — …тебе назвать?

— Что-то не сработало с камнями, — наконец подал голос Раш.

Скотт недоверчиво переводил взгляд с одного на другого.

— Расслабься уже, Мэтт, — неожиданно доверительно сказал Раш. — Ты молодчина, всё правильно подметил. Камни всё же сработали, но что-то замкнуло, и нас попросту… перепутало. Но это мы. Спроси у полковника его идентификационный номер, он тебе скажет.

— Нет, я верю, — с явным облегчением покачал головой Скотт, убирая руку с кобуры. — Просто это… — Он надул щеки и выдохнул, округляя глаза.

— Не то слово, — пробормотал Янг, потирая небритый подбородок и откидывая с лица волосы. Как Раш с ними ходит с такими?.. — Скоро ты там? — нетерпеливо спросил он.

— А что? — Раш настороженно прищурился.

— Думаю, что проще сделать с твоими патлами, если это продлится дольше десяти минут, — неожиданно для себя задиристо отреагировал Янг, поднимаясь. — То ли косички заплести, то ли сразу отрезать.

— Ты не посмеешь, — тихо сказал Раш.

— Да ладно, — примирительно выставил ладонь Янг. — Я пошутил. Ты кое-куда не успел заскочить, забыл? Скоро вернусь.

Раш проводил его странным взглядом, который при иных обстоятельствах Янг назвал бы ревнивым. Но кого тут к кому ревновать? Вот чудик…

Однако, расстегнув джинсы, Янг внезапно и сам ощутил довольно странное чувство неловкости. Он держал в руке чужой член. И не просто чей-то член, а член Раша. Почему-то в других телах его это ни капли не волновало. А вот теперь… Чертовщина какая-то… Неужели всё дело в том, что это именно Раш? Или просто хозяин тела на этот раз находится слишком близко. Или же что-то пошло совсем не так с чёртовым обменом. Но никогда раньше не было такого постоянного острого ощущения, что он в чужом теле, обычно это проходило, прежде чем поднимешься со стула.

Застегнувшись и затягивая ремень до разболтанной дырочки, Янг поморщился. Вроде они с Рашем почти одного роста, но по сравнению с ним док просто неприлично тощий. И тонкокожий: сунув руки под струю воды, Янг чуть не взвыл, до того она показалась ему обжигающей. Как он вообще живёт с такой чувствительностью? Воровато оглянувшись, Янг вытащил из-за пояса нижнюю футболку и осторожно погладил кожу на животе, просунул руку выше, нащупал шрам, оставшийся после извлечения маячка, потом потеребил сосок.

От изучения необычно острых ощущений его оторвал достаточно сильный удар в плечо.

— Прекрати это сейчас же, ты, грязный ублюдок…

Услышать собственный голос с характерным шотландским порыкиванием — это было уже чересчур. Янг сделал шаг назад и сполз по стене на пол, сотрясаясь от смеха. Раш остановился в недоумении, потом тоже улыбнулся. Почему-то вид собственной улыбки Янгу веселья не добавил. Наоборот, как-то резко стало не до смеха. Как только улыбка сползла с его лица, в глазах Раша появилось что-то подозрительно похожее на насмешливое сочувствие.

— Давай договоримся, — сказал он, протягивая Янгу руку и легко поднимая его на ноги, — вести себя по отношению друг к другу прилично.

— Ты хочешь сказать?..

— Да, мы влипли, — кивнул Раш. — По всем признакам устройство в порядке, но параметры обмена совершенно дикие. Он как будто…

— Спутанный, — подсказал Янг, когда Раш запнулся, подбирая слово.

— Верно, — прищурился Раш. — А ты на основании чего сделал такой вывод?

— Вообще-то я ничего не имею против твоих волос, — сказал Янг, пятернёй зачёсывая их назад. — А ты вряд ли имеешь привычку бить людей. Да и акцент у тебя в моём теле не должен прорезаться ни при каких обстоятельствах. Я прав?

— То-то я чувствую себя так, будто у меня только половина мозга осталась, — пробормотал Раш, лихорадочно о чём-то размышляя.

— Ты мне льстишь, — улыбнулся Янг. — Процентов пять. Ну, семь…

— Чёрт… — Раш рассмеялся и помотал головой. — Тебе всегда так хочется мне вмазать?

— Только когда ты раскрываешь рот и изрекаешь очередную гадость, — заверил его Янг.

 

***

Янг лежал в своей комнате, уставившись в потолок, и пытался уснуть. Всё было не так. Поза, в которой он обычно засыпал, казалась неудобной, волосы непривычно щекотали шею, а небритый подбородок чесался. И то, что Раш не смог сказать, как долго это продлится, нервировало отдельно.

Провозившись до самого вечера, док с явной неохотой поддался на настойчивые уговоры решить задачу проще и согласился попробовать разрыв соединения. Но из этого ничего не вышло. Открыв глаза, взглянув в зеркало и чертыхнувшись, Раш снова запустил устройство — и тут же с силой шарахнул кулаком по столу.

— Я так и знал, — почти простонал он.

— Что?

— Устройство больше не фиксирует активные камни. Как будто никакого обмена вообще нет. Мы больше не сможем попробовать их отключить.

— Так зачем же ты?..

— Это твоя тупая башка на меня так влияет! — взорвался Раш, отшвырнул стул и вылетел из комнаты.

— И что теперь делать? — осторожно спросил Скотт.

— Не к тому обращаешься, — горько усмехнулся Янг. — Что бы Раш ни говорил, я его мозгами не распоряжаюсь точно. У меня идей нет.

— А… Что мне сказать остальным, сэр? Кому мы теперь подчиняемся?

— Хороший вопрос. — Янг потёр переносицу. Вводить в курс дела весь военный персонал Судьбы не хотелось, но и настолько доверять Рашу Янг тоже не мог. — Давай сделаем так. Для всех остальных командуешь пока ты. Многие слышали, что мы с Рашем собираемся на Землю, так что не удивятся. Ну а ты… Сам разберёшься, с кем тебе советоваться.

При последних словах кивавший на каждую фразу Скотт подавился воздухом.

— Э… Сэр… — откашлявшись, неуверенно сказал он. — Это ещё вы?

— Да, а что? — сдвинул брови Янг.

— Нет, ничего, мне показалось… — пробормотал Скотт.

Тогда Янг не стал уточнять, что же ему показалось, а сейчас внезапно догадался сам. Скотту показалось, что Раш вернулся в своё тело. То есть отключение камней не избавило их ни от обмена, ни от спутанности. Но если он получил вместе с телом какой-то довесок личности Раша, почему же само тело кажется настолько чужим?

Янг решительно встал, оделся и направился к Рашу. Как бы док ни ворчал, даже сейчас он соображает лучше. Вот только в комнате Раша было пусто. Янг постоял в проёме двери, затем зашёл внутрь. Странно привычным жестом скинул обувь, стянул через голову футболку, плюхнулся на кровать, повернулся на бок и заснул, едва только закрыл глаза.

Наутро выяснилось, что док к себе так и не вернулся. Янг, уже не смущаясь, по-хозяйски обследовал комнату в поисках чистого белья и сходил в душ, где с трудом удержался от нового исследования своего временного тела. Ограничился тем, что рассмотрел в зеркале лицо, раздумывая, не побриться ли, но решил, что это не поспособствует мирному общению, а нарываться на конфликт из-за мелкого неудобства сейчас было глупо.

Раш нашёлся на мостике, куда Янг отправился прямиком из столовой.

— Народ уже судачит о том, что ты просидел здесь всю ночь, — сказал он, всовывая Рашу в руки кружку.

— М-м… — ответил тот, автоматически отхлебнув, почему-то поморщился и коротко прижал ко рту тыльную сторону ладони. — Я хотел пойти поспать, но обнаружил, что место уже занято.

— Лёг бы в моей комнате.

— Считаешь это хорошей идеей? — вскинул брови Раш.

— А тебе больше нравится, чтобы кого-то из нас застали выходящим из комнаты другого поутру? — пожал плечами Янг. — Нашёл что-нибудь? — он кивнул на консоль, по которой неторопливо проплывали строчки символов.

— Нашёл, ещё перед тем, как собирался поспать, — фыркнул Раш. — Это… Так, текущие вопросы. И, кстати, — он отставил кружку и начал быстро нажимать кнопки. — О, другое дело.

— Ну и? — поторопил Янг.

— Что? А… В тот момент, когда мы пытались связаться с Землёй, неподалёку, где-то в тысяче-другой световых, столкнулись две галактики.

— Что столкнулось? — Янгу показалось, что он ослышался.

— Две галактики, — терпеливо повторил Раш. — Колоссальное возмущение всех известных и неизвестных нам полей. Мы не знаем точно, как именно функционируют камни, но они, на нашу беду, оказались чувствительны к этому возмущению.

— Их коротнуло?

— Можно и так сказать, — поморщился Раш. — Но есть неплохие шансы, что через некоторое время возмущение уляжется и обмен прекратится.

— Но может и не прекратиться?

— Может, — не моргнув глазом, согласился Раш. Казалось, его подобная перспектива ни капли не волнует. Он снова склонился над консолью, словно ничего важнее сейчас не существовало.

Янг покрутил в руках кружку и направился к выходу. Это сообщение следовало переварить. Он был так уверен, что Раш даже не заметит его отсутствия, что вздрогнул, когда раздалось короткое:

— Вернись.

— Что случилось? — спросил он, торопливо возвращаясь и снова останавливаясь возле Раша.

Тот зажмурился, стиснув переносицу, затем потёр затылок.

— Ты не чувствуешь никакой разницы, когда находишься рядом и когда поодаль?

— Кажется, нет, — ответил Янг. И тут же понял, что это не так. — То есть… Да.

Пока он стоял рядом с Рашем, никакого дискомфорта от непривычности чужого тела не ощущалось. Не чесался подбородок, не мешали волосы.

— Я так надеялся, что мне показалось, — вздохнул Раш. — Слушай… Посиди тут ещё немного. Мне нужно закончить пару срочных вещей, и для этого мне требуются все мои мозги, а не их жалкие огрызки…

— А спать по ночам ты не пробовал? — проворчал Янг, усаживаясь в командирское кресло. — Что нам теперь, везде ходить вместе?

— Так будет лучше, — предпочёл не заметить сарказма Раш. — Спать, кстати, тоже. — Он внезапно рассмеялся: — Боже… Вот уж не думал, что у меня такое выразительное лицо. Я имел в виду «одновременно», а не то, что ты вообразил.

— Ничего я не воображал, — буркнул Янг, отворачиваясь так, чтобы волосы скрыли лицо. — Работай. Сегодня первую половину дня занимаемся твоими делами.

Пришедший на мостик через полчаса Илай почти весь прошлый день провёл на планете и о сбое в устройстве обмена ничего не знал. Поэтому он поздоровался и, позёвывая, занял место за своей консолью. И лишь потом до него дошла некая странность в наблюдаемой картине. Привольно развалившийся в командирском кресле Раш был бодр и свеж и при этом мирно пялился в окно, сложив руки на животе, в то время как над его консолью почему-то склонился всклокоченный и небритый Янг с явными следами недосыпа на лице. Илай зажмурился и потряс головой, но лучше от этого не стало. Раш улыбнулся и подмигнул ему, а Янг, не отрывая взгляда от консоли, нашарил кружку до боли знакомым жестом, отхлебнул остывший чай и, всё так же не глядя, поставил её обратно на привычное место.

— Д-доктор Раш? — неуверенно спросил Илай, переводя взгляд с одного на другого, словно не был до конца уверен, к кому из двоих обращается.

— Спокойно, Илай. Раш — это он, — развалившийся в кресле Раш кивнул на Янга.

— А… А вы?

— А я — это я.

— Знаешь, я передумал, — с неподражаемыми интонациями Раша сказал вдруг «Янг», отрываясь от консоли. — Пожалуй, будет лучше, если ты обрежешь мне волосы. По крайней мере, так твой запредельный идиотизм не будет ни у кого ассоциироваться с моим обликом. Волосы-то отрастут, а вот вернуть репутацию будет посложнее.

Глядя на засверкавшие гневом глаза «Раша», Илай не сдержался:

— Сэр, если вы хотите его ударить, подождите секундочку, я запущу кино, — давясь смехом, попросил он. — На триллере «доктор Раш разбивает нос полковнику Янгу» можно будет сделать неплохое состояние.

— Работай, Илай, — устало посоветовал ему «Янг». — И мне тоже надо успеть поработать. Пока я ещё помню, как это делается.

В тёмных глазах «Раша» зажглась озабоченность, которую Илай вполне разделял, но ни тот, ни другой не решились отвлекать сосредоточенно уставившегося в консоль дока просьбами пояснить, что он имел в виду.

 

***

Загадка разрешилась вечером, когда Раш уснул, не дождавшись, пока полковник закончит с делами.

К тому времени они уже перебрались в комнату Янга, куда подошли лейтенант Скотт и Камилла Рэй, которой также пришлось временно принять часть руководства на себя. Когда обсудили сложившуюся ситуацию и не нашли приемлемых вариантов, кроме уже избранной тактики, Янг, Скотт и Камилла погрузились в чисто технические детали управления экспедицией, а Раш устроился на диване со своим блокнотом.

В какой-то момент Янг ощутил странную гулкость в голове и ватную слабость в теле. Пик ощущений быстро прошёл, оставив после себя сосущее чувство потери чего-то крайне важного. Янг обеспокоенно взглянул в сторону Раша, пытаясь понять, почувствовал ли он то же самое, и обнаружил, что глаза дока закрыты, блокнот лежит у него на груди, а карандаш вот-вот вывалится из свесившейся руки.

— Что с вами, сэр? — спросил Скотт.

— Не со мной, а с чёртовым обменом, — процедил Янг, пытаясь справиться с головокружением. — В каждом паззле оказался чужой кусочек. Пока мы рядом и бодрствуем — всё в порядке, но стоило Рашу заснуть…

— Разбудить его? — поднялся Скотт.

— Нет, — торопливо помотал головой Янг. — Он и так всю ночь не спал. Лучше я тоже пойду и попробую уснуть. Ничего срочного у нас вроде не осталось?

— Всё потерпит до завтра, — безапелляционно заявила Камилла. — Простите, полковник, но сейчас именно вы выглядите так, словно не спали и не ели пару дней. Вам необходимо отдохнуть. Спокойной ночи, увидимся завтра.

Дождавшись, пока они уйдут, Янг стащил с Раша обувь и укрыл его. При свидетелях делать это было как-то неловко, но и уйти, не позаботившись о том, чтобы его телу было комфортно, Янг не смог. Во всяком случае, он предпочёл думать, что его заботит именно комфорт собственного тела, по недоразумению оказавшегося в чужих руках.

Уже привычно устраиваясь на кровати в комнате Раша, Янг решил, что в этом определённо есть некая ирония: ему теперь нужно присутствие Раша, чтобы распоряжаться своей физической силой, а Рашу нужен он, чтобы распоряжаться своими мозгами.

Уснуть оказалось на удивление легко, но вот сон полковника не порадовал. Тесная камера со стеклянными стенами, которая быстро заполнялась водой, паника, тщетные попытки выбраться, ощущение полнейшего бессилия… Янг сел на кровати, хватая ртом воздух, потёр ладонями мокрое лицо, убирая налипшие волосы, — и замер. В этом сне у него определённо были такие же длинные волосы! Так что, это вовсе не его кошмар? Вот радость-то…

Воды в кружке оказалось слишком мало, пришлось вставать, одеваться и тащиться в столовую. Янг даже не слишком удивился, заметив коренастую фигуру за столиком в дальнем, плохо освещённом углу. Налил себе чаю и молча сел напротив.

— Извини, — сказал Раш, продолжая гипнотизировать взглядом свою кружку. — Я надеялся, тебя это не разбудит.

— И собирался опять полуночничать? Сам же сказал, спать нужно одновременно. Мне без тебя, знаешь ли, тоже несладко…

— Ух ты, практически признание в любви, — ухмыльнулся Раш.

— Балбес, — беззлобно бросил Янг. — Допивай и пошли попробуем ещё раз уснуть. Может, другие твои сны окажутся более приятными. Ну, а тебе, надеюсь, приснится Акапулько, — подмигнул он. — Не тушуйся…

— Погоди, мои сны? Акапулько? — Раш потряс головой. — Так это… Это что, был не мой сон?! Твою мать… — Он отхлебнул из кружки, и Янг только теперь заметил, что у Раша трясутся руки.

— Что тебе снилось? — холодея, спросил Янг. — Косово? Сомали? Или…

— Кто такой Стэн? — подтверждая самые худшие догадки, тихо спросил Раш.

Янг длинно и забористо выматерился.

— Дыши, — посоветовал Раш. — Вдох-выдох.

Янг послушно сделал глубокий вдох, задержал дыхание, досчитал до десяти и медленно выдохнул. Не помогло.

— Ну и как, мастер принимать трудные решения, — вложив в голос побольше яда, поинтересовался он, — что ты выбрал?

— Я не смог понять, в чём там выбор, — пожал плечами Раш. — Я не умею управлять истребителем. Так что я просто…

Сгорел. Янг несколько секунд смотрел на Раша безумным остановившимся взглядом. Если Раш ничего не сделал, то он должен был просто сгореть вместе с подбитым самолётом.

— Кнопка справа, — наконец сказал Янг. — Это катапультирование. И дивная возможность наблюдать, как умирает твой лучший друг. Да, и потом три дня пути через пустыню.

— Понятно, — кивнул Раш.

— Что тебе понятно?! — сорвался на крик Янг. — Что ты можешь в этом понимать?! Одна секунда! Нет, даже доля секунды на самое идиотское решение твоей жизни — и выбор остаётся только: ты или он.

— Ты думаешь, твой инструктор этого не понимал?

— Мой…

Янг осёкся, потому что понял, о чём говорит Раш. «Просто лети, твою мать!» В смысле, принимай решение. Какое угодно. Потом следующее. И следующее. И так до тех пор, пока ты не приземлишься или не сдохнешь. Этому учили их в лётном. Янг это помнил. И до смерти Стэна всегда именно так и делал. Иначе не бывать бы ему даже майором. Но после…

— А что снилось тебе? — неожиданно оборвал его размышления Раш.

— Камера с водой, — не стал запираться Янг.

— И что ты сделал? — заинтересовался Раш.

— А что там можно было сделать? — пожал плечами Янг. — Только утонуть.

— Хм…

— Только не говори, что ты сумел бы выбраться!

— Нет, — помотал головой Раш. — Выбраться нельзя. Но можно дождаться, пока камера почти полностью заполнится, задержать дыхание и нырнуть. Когда камера заполнится окончательно, откуда-то появляется дыхательный аппарат. Но тогда потом приходит синий и начинает ковыряться в мозгах. Тонуть приятнее.

Он замолк. Янг приподнял кружку, и Раш коротко стукнул в неё своей. Залпом допив остывший чай, они поднялись и разошлись по комнатам.


	2. Chapter 2

Ни наутро, ни через день, ни через неделю они к обсуждению этой темы так и не вернулись. Но что-то изменилось. Почему-то стало легче. Легче терпеть, легче понимать. Как будто всё, чего им не хватало для взаимопонимания, — это знать, что у другого есть свой кошмар. Неважно, в чём он заключается. Он есть.

Впрочем, их перепалки никуда не делись, просто стали на удивление беззлобными и порой заканчивались общим весёлым смехом, поначалу пугавшим окружающих больше, чем крик. Потом все как-то свыклись. Уже не удивлялись тому, что Раш и Янг всегда где-то рядом друг с другом. Дней десять по кораблю ходили слухи, один диковинней другого, а потом откуда-то просочилась правда. Янг устроил настоящее расследование, но виновника так и не нашли. Ещё несколько дней люди судачили и посмеивались, а потом всё как-то окончательно вошло в колею.

Уже через месяц все привыкли. Привыкли к язвительному небритому «Янгу», который мог походя разгромить теории Волкера и исписать уравнениями стены в коридоре, азартно споря с Илаем или Хлоей. Привыкли к гладко выбритому «Рашу», который мог с закрытыми глазами разобрать и собрать П-90 или слетать на шаттле к интересующей учёных планете с заблокированными Вратами. Привыкли даже к «сменам», когда кто-либо из них разводил руками в ответ на просьбу и объяснял, что не может отлучаться, так как сейчас очередь другого заниматься своими делами.

Первую неделю Раш проверял уровень возмущения полей по несколько раз в сутки. Потом каждый день. Потом через день. Потом раз в два-три дня. Потом однажды вспомнил, что не проверял этот уровень уже целую неделю, открыл нужный подраздел на панели, полистал, издал какой-то невнятный звук и опрометью выскочил за дверь, впервые за последние два месяца не только не позвав Янга и не дождавшись его, но и не поставив в известность, куда понёсся. Тяжело вздохнув, Янг пошёл следом. Спрашивать, куда направился док, не приходилось: люди всё ещё стояли, озадаченно провожая его взглядом, а то и потирая ушибленные места. Свернув за очередной угол, Янг вдруг почувствовал, что теряет опору, словно оказался в невесомости, а в следующий миг он открыл глаза, сидя возле ноутбука.

— Да в чём дело-то? — спросил его Скотт. — Раш, вы меня слышите вообще?

Скотт пощёлкал пальцами, привлекая его внимание. Но оно было занято раздающимися снаружи возгласами.

— Балбес, — коротко ругнулся Янг, выскакивая в коридор.

Оказалось, он не дошёл совсем немного. Растолкав ахающих людей, Янг легко перевернул Раша на спину и аккуратно похлопал по щекам.

— Предупредил бы, — укоризненно сказал он, когда док открыл глаза.

— Какого чёрта ты за мной пошёл? — возмутился Раш, садясь и потирая затылок. — Сидел бы на месте — не было бы никаких проблем!

— Так что же, всё кончилось? — спросила Ти Джей, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.

Этот же вопрос был написан на лицах у всех без исключения.

Янг протянул руку и потрогал волосы Раша. Кто-то нервно хихикнул.

— Так, представление окончено! — громко объявил Скотт. — Народ, вы меня слышали? Расходитесь. Ну? Всем заняться нечем, что ли?

— Спасибо, лейтенант, — сказал Янг, когда в коридоре, помимо них с Рашем, остались только Скотт и Ти Джей. Подал руку и легко поднял Раша на ноги.

— Как вы себя чувствуете оба? — спросила Ти Джей.

— Немного странно, — пожал плечами Янг, проводя рукой по своим волосам так, словно пытался отвести назад волосы такой длины, как у Раша.

— Это называется «свобода», полковник, — не удержался от подколки Раш. — Привыкайте. Все свободны. Разойтись, — передразнил он.

В его тоне Янг отчётливо услышал растерянность. Да он и сам плохо представлял, что делать. До конца его смены оставалось ещё несколько часов, и на эти несколько часов у него, разумеется, не было никаких планов. Раш извинился и тут же умчался по своим делам. Янг мысленно усмехнулся, подумав, что док, несмотря на всю браваду, тоже ещё не перестроился и наверняка думает, что в его распоряжении сегодня осталось всего несколько часов.

Остаток дня прошёл как в тумане. В какой-то момент Янг внезапно обнаружил себя стоящим на мостике и отрешённо наблюдающим, как Раш увлечённо тыкает в кнопки и прокручивает вереницы символов на экране своей консоли. А судя по взглядам Волкера и Броди, стоял он тут не пять минут и даже не десять. Ощущение было чем-то похоже на то, давнее и уже почти забытое, испытанное в день, когда Раш заснул раньше. Янг развернулся и ушёл с мостика. Если столь любимая Рашем свобода означает вот это сосущее ощущение пустоты, что же он в ней находит?

Свои дела Янг закончил намного раньше обычного и успел весело поболтать в столовой с Ти Джей, Хлоей, Скоттом и Гриром. Их искренне радовало возвращение привычного облика полковника. Он же чем дальше, тем больше недоумевал. Нет, он всё-таки был рад тому, что он — это снова он, но… Что-то было не так. Какой-то кусочек не вернулся на место, и, как жить без этого кусочка дальше, Янг не представлял.

О том, что теперь это чужая комната, Янг вспомнил, когда закрыл за собой дверь, сбросил обувь и внезапно встретился взглядом с Рашем. Док сидел на кровати и, видимо, что-то писал в своём блокноте, положив его на колено, пока в его комнате не объявился незваный гость. При виде застывшего Янга уголок рта Раша медленно пополз вверх.

— Ну, садись, что ли, раз пришёл, — сказал Раш, убедившись, что Янг завис надолго.

— Ч-чёрт, — выдавил Янг.

— Нет, всего лишь я, — рассмеялся Раш.

Янг понимал: надо бы объяснить, что он пришёл в эту комнату просто по привычке, — но объяснять почему-то не хотелось, да док вроде и не требовал никаких объяснений. А ведь за эти два месяца он тоже должен был привыкнуть к постоянному присутствию Янга! Эта мысль была столь внезапной, что полковник совершил, вероятно, самый умный поступок за весь день — захлопнул рот и сел на кровать напротив Раша. Док одобрительно кивнул, тут же поморщился и потянулся рукой к плечу, разминая его.

— Снимай футболку, — будничным тоном велел Янг.

— Что? — вскинул брови Раш.

— Спина болит? Я вижу, что болит. Снимай футболку и носом в подушку, — как что-то само собой разумеющееся, пояснил Янг.

Раш пару секунд помолчал, часто моргая, потом хмыкнул, отложил свой блокнот, стянул обе футболки и лёг на живот. Стараясь не задерживать дыхание, чтобы не выдать, как сильно ему хотелось ещё разок коснуться этого тела, Янг провёл рукой по его спине вдоль позвоночника, по шее, отводя волосы в сторону, затем мягко начал разминать напряжённые плечи. Похоже, дорвавшись до работы, Раш так и просидел весь день за консолью.

Теперь, когда Янг смог коснуться Раша, находясь в своём собственном теле, ощущения были совсем иными, не такими яркими, но — к ужасу Янга — они нравились ему даже сильнее, чем когда он сам находился в этом теле и мылся в душе. Может, дело было ещё и в реакции Раша, который умиротворённо вздыхал, расслабляясь под его руками.

— Не знал, что ты это умеешь, — наконец сказал Раш, перекатываясь на спину. — Спасибо. Это было очень… своевременно.

Янг кивнул, сглатывая комок в горле. Он ещё не успел забыть, как чувствуется каждое прикосновение в этом теле. И ему хотелось… Ох, он даже мысленно не мог это обозначить какими-то внятными образами. Потому что тогда пришлось бы признать, что желанное не только запретно, но и немыслимо. Абсолютно невозможно. Скорее звёзды сойдут со своих орбит. Тут Янг как-то некстати вспомнил, что не так давно с орбит сошли не только звёзды — галактики столкнулись. Но разве это что-то меняет?

— Что ж, — окинув его внимательным взглядом, негромко сказал Раш, — полагаю, теперь моя смена, так? Снимай футболку.

В отличие от Раша, Янг просто не мог стянуть с себя футболку и забросить её в угол. Пришлось вставать, снимать китель, искать, куда его положить, и затем только снимать футболку. Раш тем временем подошёл к двери и что-то сделал с ней, так что на запирающем механизме зажёгся красный огонёк. Заблокировано? Янг остановился, не дойдя до кровати, и вопросительно посмотрел на Раша. Что ещё он задумал?

А Раш явно что-то задумал. Он зачем-то встал между Янгом и кроватью, так близко, что пришлось отступить на шаг назад. И ещё на шаг. И ещё. Потом сзади оказалась стена, а Раш снова придвинулся вплотную, так что Янгу стало трудно дышать. Он снова попытался отодвинуться, потому что на таком расстоянии невозможно было не почувствовать… некоторые детали, которые Янг предпочёл бы не афишировать. Но ему удалось только поёрзать, и, судя по улыбке Раша, это отнюдь не помогло скрыть то, что полковнику хотелось бы скрыть.

— Ты ведёшь себя так, будто я делаю что-то, чего ты не хотел, — тихо выдохнул Раш. Он почти касался щекой шеи Янга, но всё же не касался, лишь щекотал тёплым дыханием, и это заводило круче самых откровенных ласк. — Но я же знаю, что тебе сейчас нужно, точно так же, как ты знал, что нужно мне. — Раш переместился к другому уху, почти проведя по линии подбородка кончиком носа. — Я прав?

Только сейчас до Янга дошло, насколько глупым было пытаться скрыть от Раша реакции тела, которое ещё сегодня утром было его телом. Уж он-то наверняка не упустил такую возможность для исследований! Чёртов маньяк! Янг попытался сгрести Раша в охапку, но тот скользнул вниз, оставив лишь след дыхания на коже груди. Когда были расстегнуты его штаны, Янг так и не понял, но Раш сделал всего одно движение, опускаясь на колени, а штаны вместе с трусами как-то оказались на щиколотках.

— Просто скажи «да, я хочу этого», — посоветовал Раш, глядя снизу вверх. Торчащий член колыхался в каком-то дюйме от его лица.

— Очень хочу, — чуть слышно выдавил Янг и положил руку на голову Раша, зарываясь пальцами в волосы. Он действительно очень этого хотел, но до сих пор не мог поверить, что ему это не снится. Впрочем, даже если снится — от такого сна мог отказаться только полный имбецил.

Раш не стал трогать или облизывать его член. Просто сосредоточился, совсем как перед своей консолью, облизал губы и одним плавным движением взял в рот так глубоко, что Янг чуть в тот же момент и не кончил. Раш протянул руку вверх, ущипнул сосок, отвлекая, и Янг благодарно перевёл дыхание. Раш скользнул губами по стволу, почти выпустив член изо рта, обвёл языком головку и снова взял до конца, продолжая поигрывать соском, а другой рукой поглаживая мошонку. У Янга подгибались колени, пришлось опираться на стену. Он даже не подозревал, что от обычного минета бывают такие ощущения. Или это он стал более чувствительным?

— Боже мой, Ник… — потрясённо выдохнул Янг, подаваясь навстречу его движениям и перебирая пальцами волосы.

Раш что-то согласно мурлыкнул, внезапно резко ускоряясь, и вибрация его горла вместе с этим бешеным темпом не оставили Янгу никаких шансов растянуть удовольствие. Он вскрикнул и кончил, еле успев убрать руку с головы Раша из опасения сделать ему больно.

На ногах Янг всё-таки не удержался, сполз по стене вниз. Раш выпустил его член изо рта, ухитрившись не оставить на нём ни капли, и поднял голову, заглядывая в глаза так, словно спрашивал о чём-то. Янг постарался вложить во взгляд все свои чувства, понял, что получается плохо, и протянул руку, чтобы погладить Раша по щеке или по волосам. Но тот вдруг снова ускользнул.

С нарастающим недоумением Янг следил, как Раш поднимается на ноги, отходит к кровати, берёт кружку, небрежно выплёскивает из неё последние капли воды куда-то в угол и — Янг не поверил своим глазам — сплёвывает! Это было как ведро холодной воды на разгорячённое тело. Непонятно почему, но, даже прекрасно зная, что глотают не все, Янг готов был сейчас плакать от обиды. Словно Раш рассмеялся ему в лицо и сказал, что произошедшее только что волшебство было не более чем злым розыгрышем.

— Ты бы уж определился, бог или чёрт, — глухо сказал Раш.

Он так и стоял возле кровати, низко опустив голову и покручивая отставленную на тумбочку кружку со слюной и спермой. Янг всё ещё тяжело дышал, но перед глазами вдруг отчётливо замаячила красная кнопка катапультирования. Доля секунды на идиотское решение… Но какое решение будет не идиотским?

— Ну вот, узнаю старого доброго полковника Янга, — насмешливо сказал Раш. — А я думал, ты чему-то научился. Дверь заблокирована только для тех, кто попытается войти, полковник.

— Стоп, Раш, погоди! — Янг вскочил на ноги и чуть не упал, запутавшись в спущенных штанах. — Скажи толком, чего ты хочешь?

— Ладно, попытка засчитана, — наблюдая за поддёргивающим штаны полковником, кивнул Раш. — Условно. То есть ты не знаешь, чего я сейчас хочу?

— Да откуда мне знать, чёрт возьми, чего ты сей…

Янг начал эту гневную фразу в полной уверенности, что Раш снова издевается, но осёкся. Разве он не научился распознавать скрытый смысл того, что раньше казалось ему издёвкой? А ещё ведь что-то такое мелькает про знаки у себя под носом… Янг непроизвольно шагнул вперёд, словно пытаясь снова почувствовать то единое поле, которое связывало их в последнее время. И — сработало! Словно пелена какая-то спала с глаз, но Янг разом увидел и всё ещё довольно выразительную выпуклость в паху Раша, и нервную дрожь пальцев, и кружку со старательно собранной смазкой. Увидел — но поверить не смог. Попросил:

— Скажи сам. Пожалуйста. Я… Слишком боюсь ошибиться.

— Хорошо, — неожиданно открыто улыбнулся Раш. — Это засчитано уже не условно. Растёшь. Я хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь сделал и мне что-то приятное.

— Например, хорошенько выебал? — Янг попытался скрыть смущение за грубостью.

— Да, например, хорошенько выебал, — кивнул Раш. В его варианте это не звучало грубостью. Скорее, деловым предложением. Деловым предложением с соблазнительным шотландским акцентом.

Вот только Янг видел, что его пальцы всё ещё дрожат, цепляясь за край тумбочки в попытках скрыть эту дрожь. Протянув руку, Янг провёл по виску и щеке Раша, убирая в сторону прядь волос. Раш длинно выдохнул, прикрывая глаза. Он так открыто и доверчиво подставлял лицо под ласку, что Янга вновь захлестнуло волной ранее неведомых ему чувств. Если бы Раш вдруг вздумал сейчас выставить какие-то условия, на которых Янг смог оказаться тем самым кем-то, кому позволено будет сделать приятное Рашу, он бы согласился не раздумывая. Но Раш не выставлял никаких условий, кроме уже озвученного: он хотел чего-то приятного для себя.

Янг отвёл в сторону прядь и с другой стороны его лица, медленно скользнув пальцами по виску и щеке, затем запустил руку в волосы на затылке Раша, притягивая того ближе. Поцелуй начался очень осторожно, но Раш не стал покорно ждать, он ответил, сразу захватив инициативу и легонько прикусив нижнюю губу Янга острыми неровными зубами. Тогда и Янг перестал деликатничать, вторгся языком в рот, одновременно притягивая Раша к себе и плотно прижимаясь к обнажённой груди. Погладил его по спине, по шее, снова запустил руку в волосы и сжал пальцы, заставив запрокинуть голову и открыть поцелуям горло.

Янг собирался повалить его на кровать, чтобы продолжить целовать и гладить, но у Раша оказались свои представления о приятном в данный момент. Не разрывая поцелуя, он расстегнул пряжку ремня. Затем отстранился, несколькими резкими движениями освободился от оставшейся одежды, сдёрнул с кровати покрывало вместе с одеялом и лёг на живот.

— Я хочу именно этого, — отчётливо проговорил он, полуобернувшись и глядя Янгу в лицо.

Тот сглотнул ставшую вязкой слюну и признался:

— Ты в курсе, что у меня нет опыта по этой части?

— А ты думаешь, я периодически изменял жене, отсасывая по ресторанным туалетам случайным мужикам? — ухмыльнулся Раш. — Тебе понравилось? Теперь попробуй сделать так, чтобы мне тоже понравилось.

— Раш, я…

— Ну тогда иди спать, полковник.

Раш попытался встать с кровати, но Янг легко перехватил его и повалил обратно.

— Я могу сделать тебе больно, — прошептал Янг, прижимая запястья Раша к кровати и старательно дозируя силу, чтобы не позволить ему освободить руки и в то же время не сжать слишком сильно.

— Вот удивил! — фыркнул Раш. — Раньше тебя это как-то не останавливало…

— Но теперь-то я этого не хочу!

— Не хочешь — не делай! — рыкнул Раш. — Сделаешь случайно — я не рассыплюсь на части. В конце концов, я тебе не нянька и не психотерапевт. Делай что-нибудь или выметайся и дай мне поспать!

Янг с трудом сдержал улыбку, потому что взбешённый Раш с разметавшимися волосами и сверкающими глазами был невероятно притягателен. Больший контраст столь хрупкой на вид внешней оболочки и вложенной в неё яростной силы трудно было представить. Янг рывком перевернул его, прижал своим весом, затем двинулся вниз, легонько целуя спину то справа, то слева от позвоночника. Сразу притихший Раш поёрзал, устраиваясь удобнее. Янг ещё немного погладил его спину и задницу, успокаивая и собираясь с духом, но дожидаться повторного взрыва и предложения убираться не стал. Обильно смочив палец слюной, надавил на анус и неожиданно легко проник внутрь. Впрочем, взглянув на свой член, Янг понял, что если бы на этом этапе возникали проблемы, то ничего приятного Рашу не светило бы. Поэтому он уже без лишней осторожности ввёл палец глубже и начал неторопливо двигать им. Через несколько секунд Янг понял, что ему хочется сделать ещё кое-что, и начал поглаживать член Раша в такт проникновениям пальца.

— М-м, — одобрил его действия Раш. Его дыхание заметно участилось, и Янг, зачерпнув немного смешанной со слюной спермы из кружки, ввёл сразу два пальца. Раш запрокинул голову, прижимаясь щекой к кровати, и попытался изогнуться, приподнимая бёдра. Янг подхватил его свободной рукой и заставил встать на четвереньки. Так было удобней двигаться в такт проникновениям пальцев, и вскоре Раш потребовал:

— Дальше!

Янг послушно добавил и третий палец, не замедляя движений, хотя это заставило Раша коротко зашипеть, а его член слегка потерял упругость, но вскоре всё снова наладилось. Правда, Янг ощутил подступающую панику. Проще всего было бы дождаться ещё одной подсказки, но почему-то это казалось ему совершенно неправильным. А как угадать момент самому, Янг не понимал. Он просто дышал в одном ритме с Рашем, поглаживал его там, куда дотягивался, двигал пальцами, поворачивая и иногда слегка разводя их. Даже думать о том, что дальше, было опасно: член мгновенно вставал так, что Янг тут же решал, что нужно ещё немного подготовить Раша, если он не хочет, чтобы всё закончилось быстро и бесславно. Но и тянуть до бесконечности было невозможно.

Выручило его собственное тело. В какой-то момент Янг понял, что он сам не может больше ждать, ещё секунда — и машина свалится в штопор. Зачерпнув свободной рукой всё, что оставалось в кружке, Янг размазал это по своему члену вместе с выступившей смазкой и, практически не сбив ритма, вынул пальцы, тут же приставил головку к влажному входу и толкнулся внутрь. Раш ахнул и неожиданно сильно подался бёдрами назад, вынудив Янга войти до конца.

— Отведи волосы с лица, — попросил Янг.

Раш хмыкнул, но просьбу выполнил, перекинув волосы на другую сторону. Янг сразу почувствовал себя увереннее. Выражение лица Раша яснее всяких слов говорило, что ему действительно приятно то, что делает сейчас Янг. Теперь можно было и поэкспериментировать. В какой-то момент Янгу даже показалось, что они снова обменялись, что он чувствует всё то же, что сейчас чувствует Раш. И тут же его рука сама собой потянулась к волосам Раша. Янг лишь слегка обозначил своё желание, сжав пальцы, а Раш уже прогнулся, приподнимая бёдра выше и плотнее прижимаясь грудью к кровати. Янг толкнулся ещё раз, и Раш застонал.

— Да не останавливайся ты, придурок, — недовольно выдохнул он, когда Янг замер.

— Сам ты придурок, я кончу прямо сейчас от твоих серенад, — хрипло огрызнулся тот.

Впрочем, сладкий спазм, скрутивший его, уже прошёл, Янг возобновил движения, но при этом просунул руку под живот Раша и сомкнул ладонь на его члене. Теперь постанывания стали почти непрерывными. Янг чувствовал, что эти звуки толкают его через край слишком быстро, поэтому снова сжал пальцы в волосах Раша, заставляя его прогнуться, а затем сделал несколько энергичных движений другой рукой. Раш задрожал всем телом и выгнулся уже совершенно немыслимым образом, выдыхая длинное мелодичное «Ааааахх!» почти в потолок. Янгу показалось, что этот звук вырвался из его собственной груди, а потом ощущения окончательно смешались. Чувствуя обжигающую пульсацию внутри и снаружи, он рухнул на Раша сверху, вдавливая его в кровать. Пальцы свободной руки он переплёл с цепляющимися за простыню пальцами Раша, крепко сжал их, зарылся лицом в его волосы и замер.

Раш пошевелился лишь через несколько минут, и тогда Янг, сообразив, что всё ещё давит на него всей своей тяжестью, торопливо отодвинулся.

— И закурить… — мечтательно выдохнул Раш, переворачиваясь на спину. Полежал немного, затем начал вытираться краем простыни, встал, скомкал свой край, набросил его на Янга. Тот неохотно поднялся и вытерся тоже. Раш застелил кровать чистым, лёг и с блаженным вздохом укрылся одеялом. — Только давай без мелодрам, — приоткрыв один глаз, попросил он через минуту. — Хочешь — ложись, не хочешь — уходи.

Янг попытался сделать вид, что вовсе не застыл опять в ступоре, пытаясь решить этот чертовски сложный вопрос, а был занят чем-то важным, но Раш так спокойно засопел, уткнувшись носом в подушку, что все эти метания вдруг стали выглядеть именно тем, чем являлись, — чистой воды идиотизмом. Янг тут же нырнул под одеяло, да ещё и бесцеремонно сгрёб Раша в охапку.

— Давно хотел это сделать, — пояснил он в ответ на недовольное ворчание и тычок локтем.

Раш немного повозился, устраиваясь, и снова расслабился, вжавшись спиной в грудь Янга. Пряди длинных волос щекотали Янгу лицо, но это казалось даже приятным. Знакомым. И необходимым. Неужели это и был тот самый недостающий фрагмент? Другой человек? Раш? Катастрофа!

Янг уткнулся губами в шею Раша и внезапно спокойно признался сам себе, что хочет именно этого. Может, Рашу и всё равно, кому подставить задницу, лишь бы ему сделали приятно, но он, Янг, хотел делать приятно именно этому упрямому засранцу и никому больше. Хотел трогать эти волосы, целовать эти губы, слышать эти стоны, трахнуть его в позе лицом к лицу, чтобы увидеть, как затуманятся от удовольствия эти глаза, а потом ещё раз сзади, но заставить кончить без рук, и посадить сверху, чтобы это гибкое тело опускалось на его член, и…

Тут Янгу пришлось перевести дыхание, и это заставило его осознать, что Раш давно уже не сопит, он повернул голову и приоткрыл глаза, слушая этот горячечный шёпот. Идиот!.. Янг вздрогнул и попытался отодвинуться.

— Не дёргайся, — лениво посоветовал Раш. — Ты всё равно уже не сделаешь так, чтобы я этого не слышал. И потом, чего ты всполошился? Ну проснулась в тебе жажда познания, ну направлена она в сексуальную сферу. Нормально. Для подростка в пубертатном периоде. Но лучше поздно, чем никогда. Правда, на несколько дней придётся притормозить, — поморщился он, потерев копчик. — Не тот возраст, знаешь ли…

— А это точно не остаточный эффект обмена? — осторожно спросил Янг.

— Ух ты, слова какие знаем… — Раш зевнул, и это подпортило ехидность фразы. — Честно говоря, чёрт его разберёт. Да и какая разница?

— Если это когда-то… пройдёт, то я хочу успеть как можно больше. Пока помню…

— Что?

— Помню, какой ты на самом деле. Помню, каково быть тобой…

— Слушай, полковник, не морочь мне голову, — пробормотал Раш, снова отворачиваясь. — Захочешь помнить — значит, будешь помнить. Спи. Или, по крайней мере, не мешай мне спать…

Янг послушно умолк и практически сразу уснул.

В нескольких тысячах световых лет от них две столкнувшиеся галактики продолжали процесс слияния и преображения. Когда-нибудь, через миллиарды лет, на их месте возникнет новая огромная галактика. Изменят свои орбиты звёзды, исчезнут одни и возникнут другие планеты. Для обитателей одной из планет, маленьких трёхголовых существ, покрытых панцирем зелёных игл, всё это стало катастрофой. Но для Вселенной это было повседневной мелочью. Такой же мелочью, как и происходящее на древнем корабле, отправившемся в своё путешествие ещё тогда, когда те две галактики только начали свой долгий путь навстречу друг другу.


End file.
